


Alone Together

by kuhlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon!Klaine, M/M, married!klaine, quarantine!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhlaine/pseuds/kuhlaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel have 1) lost their steady incomes, 2) a less than comfortably sized New York apartment, and 3) a baby on the way. But they also have each other.A collection of drabbles chronicling Kurt and Blaine's time in quarantine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. The Mixer

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, a collection of canon!Klaine in quarantine drabbles, woo! Not sure how this will be, but feel free to send in any prompts/things you'd like to see to my Tumblr: kuhlaine(.)tumblr(.)com !

It’s been approximately three hours and his finger is still hovering over the “Purchase” button. It’s irresponsible, he tells himself before exiting the tab. But he really, _really_ wants it, he tells himself before returning to the tab for the hundredth time. 

Kurt’s online shopping addiction had returned with a vengeance within the first week of the quarantine. He’s able to curb the addiction more easily than he did when he was a teenager, he just window-shops for the most part. The added pressures of not currently having a steady income and only three more months until his daughter is born help him keep his urges at bay. Blaine had praised his restraint when Kurt sat idly by and watched an auction for a vintage Marc Jacobs scarf without putting in a single bid. 

“Your resilience will go down in history,” Blaine teased from the kitchen, watching his husband practically go red in the face from the pressure of keeping his hands to himself and off of the keyboard.

“Shut up,” he snapped back. He slammed his laptop shut and buried it underneath a stack of pillows in the linen closet — out of sight, out of mind.

But this is different. This is the KitchenAid Artisan Series 5-Quart tilt-head stand mixer with flex edge beater bundle set. This is **the** stand mixer to end all stand mixers. A $423 appliance, marked down to $212. He’d be an idiot not to take up this deal, really. He and Blaine have been talking about investing in one for years, now’s finally the time to pull the proverbial trigger. 

During their engagement they’d listed the mixer at the top of their registry, hoping that someone would be so kind as to open their wallet and their hearts to the newly engaged couple — maybe Blaine’s wealthy aunt from Florida, or Kurt’s cousin who’d cashed in on a wise investment in Silly Bandz. The mixer had still been unclaimed when they shutdown their wedding website following their break up, and in the whirlwind of their last minute marriage they never had the opportunity to revisit the registry. They made vague plans for a vow renewal on their ten year wedding anniversary — maybe they’d set up a new registry then, but it seemed the time had passed for them to be gifted an expensive mixer. They were now in the phase of their lives where any gifts that came their way would be for their daughter — not that they were complaining, of course not.

But the point remains: it’s an insane deal. Kurt’s had his eye on this mixer for years and he’s never seen the price go so low. His mouth waters at the mere thought of the things he could make with this mixer — breads of all sorts, cinnamon rolls, fresh pesto, maybe even homemade pasta if he gets the pasta attachment. The possibilities are endless, so deviously tantalizing.

“Morning,” Blaine greets, sliding behind him and placing a warm, lingering kiss to his cheek. Kurt shivers at the scratch of Blaine’s morning stubble, patting Blaine’s hand where it rests on his hip.

Blaine’s eyes narrow as he looks up from his morning cup of tea. He knows his husband well — he knows that bite of the lip, the way he tugs on his fingers until the bones crack — he wants something.

“Coffee for your thoughts?” Blaine asks, pushing a steaming mug across the counter to Kurt. He has no idea that his husband has been up since five AM staring at the same page on his laptop, agonizing for hours.

Kurt gives Blaine a grateful smile before taking a sip of his coffee. He lets the warmth travel and seep under his skin before he looks back up at Blaine. Blaine is his best friend, the love of his life, his partner in all things, but there are still moments of unpredictability. Most of the time it’s one of the best aspects of their marriage — but now it’s a gamble. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he begins. Blaine’s eyebrow quirks as he takes a seat at the stool opposite Kurt, giving him his full attention.

“I know this may seem stupid, or selfish, especially now of all times because — god, the world is such a mess right now. And I know neither of us are working right now, and I know we have a baby on the way, and I…” Kurt stops. It’s not until he’s laid out all of the variables that he realizes what a terrible idea this is. He has a _baby_ to save for, what is he doing thinking about a mixer? “Never mind, it’s a stupid idea,” Kurt stammers out, shaking his head and taking a large gulp of coffee.

Blaine remains perplexed, he still has no idea what has Kurt so riled up, but it’s obvious that he’s upset. He rushes to his husband’s side, wrapping an arm around him and rubbing circles along his back. “Hey, hey, calm down,” he whispers, squeezing Kurt’s arm. “Talk to me.”

Kurt shakes his head. “It’s nothing. I wanted to make a stupid, impulse purchase and was going to run it by you first, but I don’t need it. We should save our money.” Kurt knows they have more than enough saved — and they’re not completely without salaries. Blaine still has some money coming in from the arthouse theatre in Vermont he’s been commissioned to write a series of one act plays for, but it still feels irrational to spend so much money on a frivolous appliance.

Blaine doesn’t press the subject any further, he doesn’t want to further upset Kurt — until he looks up at Kurt’s laptop screen.

“You wanted to buy a KitchenAid mixer?” 

Kurt blushes, rushing to shut his laptop. “I told you it was stupid.”

Blaine lets out a booming laugh, releasing Kurt only to double over in laughter. Kurt frowns. Yes, he knew it’s an irrational thing to want, but he doesn’t deserve to be _laughed_ at for it. It’s the first thing he’s felt genuinely excited about after weeks of despair and anxiousness and worries that their world is falling apart.

“Well, excuse me for having a dream,” he replies indignantly, crossing his arms and shifting away from Blaine.

Blaine’s sighs as his laughter finally begins to die down, pulling Kurt’s arms apart and taking his hands.

“You can’t buy that mixer,” he says, the corners of his lips still upturned.

“I know that,” Kurt snaps back, pulling his hands back to himself.

“Sweetheart,” Blaine protests when Kurt attempts to storm off, blocking Kurt’s path out of the kitchen. “You can’t buy the mixer because I already bought it.”

Blaine’s grin at the sight of Kurt’s jaw dropping is enough to light up their entire apartment. 

“Are you serious?” Kurt clutches Blaine’s arm in a vice grip.

He nods, shrugging nonchalantly. “It was _supposed_ to be a surprise for your birthday, but you have a bad habit of foiling those.” 

Kurt blushes. It’s true — Blaine hasn’t been able to successfully surprise him in years. He can’t help it, he hates being out of the loop. “I’m sorry,” Kurt mumbles in apology, doing his best to look remorseful but he can’t bite back his smile.

Blaine replies by pulling him in for a sweet kiss, locking his arms firmly around Kurt’s waist, keeping him in place once they pull apart. “But you’re not allowed to open it until your birthday,” he adds with an impish grin.

Kurt lets out a squawk in protest, struggling to break free from Blaine’s hold on him. “That’s not fair!” he whines, not caring if he sounds like a petulant child.

“You spoiled the surprise, now you have to deal with the consequences,” Blaine teases, silencing Kurt’s protests with another kiss.

Kurt doesn’t bother protesting again, pulling his husband in for another kiss to show him just how grateful he is that Blaine knows him so well. He’s still nervous about the state of the world, their finances, their baby girl, but at least now there’s a little bit of excitement too. And a KitchenAid mixer. Oh, the things he’s going to bake for his husband…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure: this was a real deal, and yes I did buy the mixer. let's bake this bread


	2. Cardio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment goes out to HKVoyage who promoted 'exercising at home' - thanks so much for the prompt! :)

It only takes a moment for Kurt to know that something is off. The McKinley locker room was never kind to Kurt, so he's always preferred home workouts over venturing to their neighborhood gym. When the last of the Planet Fitnesses within a 2 mile radius of their apartment close down, Blaine resigns to finding ways to stay active while quarantined. He joins Kurt for Tuesday morning yoga and bi-weekly evening pilates — for which Kurt is grateful, having a partner makes the hour fly by. When Blaine remains stretched out on his mat after they wrap up their last set of crunches, Kurt assumes that he’s just taking an extra couple of minutes to cool down. When he returns to the living room, fresh out of the shower, and notices that Blaine has started on a fresh set of lunges, he worries.

Blaine has always been self conscious about his body. No matter how many times Kurt assures him that he’s stunning at any size, Blaine always withdraws when he realizes he’s gained a few pounds. It’s a pattern that comes around every couple of years, and Kurt always treads lightly when it does — he doesn’t want a repeat of the first time Blaine became withdrawn because of his insecurities. Over the years he’s learned that the best thing he can do is keep on as normal, reminding Blaine that he’s loved more than he can ever know. 

He’s not surprised that Blaine’s insecurities have reared up now of all times. Kurt would be lying if he said he wasn’t concerned about his own physique, but he does his best not to let it get to him. There’s very little to be happy or excited about in this economy, so if he wants to bake a chocolate cake and eat it all by himself then fuck it, he’s going to do it. 

Baking is Kurt’s favorite form of stress relief, and his husband has always been his most ready and willing test subject. He’s not hurt when Blaine turns down his offer of a freshly baked blueberry muffin in favor a single boiled egg, but he _is_ worried. Turning down a blueberry muffin is one thing, he can understand wanting to avoid too many desserts, especially considering they’ve both been turning to wine more often than not to soothe their worries. But he worries that Blaine will let this consume him the way he has so many times before. It’s hard to find light in all of this darkness, and Kurt refuses to let his husband focus only on the dark. 

He knows from experience that it’s best if he doesn’t confront Blaine about it, it’ll just make him think that Kurt’s noticed a change in his appearance. But he refuses to stand idly by, so he hatches a plan. 

It starts off simple — he slides up behind Blaine while he prepares a bowl of oatmeal for dinner (it’s the third time he’s put off regular dinner in favor of oatmeal), hooking his chin on his shoulder.

“Have I told you today that I think you’re beautiful?” he whispers against Blaine’s jaw. 

Blaine laughs softly, turning to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek. “You haven’t, but the sentiment is appreciated.”

Kurt pulls him in for a proper kiss, and successfully manages to convince Blaine to add some cinnamon and peanut butter to his oatmeal. 

He tries again in the morning, stirring Blaine awake with kisses along his collarbone.

“Mm, you’re up early,” Blaine mumbles as he slides his fingers into Kurt’s sleep mussed hair.

“Couldn’t resist, needed to kiss you,” Kurt murmurs back before trailing his lips down Blaine’s chest and lower and lower and lower…

The following morning Kurt doesn’t keep his eyes or hands to himself during morning yoga. He winks over at Blaine while they stand upright in a mountain pose, and wolf whistles as he watches Blaine fold over into a downward dog.

“Kurt!” Blaine protests with a giggle.

“I’m just admiring your form,” Kurt replies with a devilish smirk.

They both finally give in as they pull up from a triangle pose, locking eyes across the living room before launching at one another. Their virtual instructor drones on as they explore a whole new set of poses.

Blaine indulges in one of Kurt’s blueberry muffins for breakfast that morning, blushing every time Kurt so much as looks his way. He doesn’t skip dinner in favor of oatmeal anymore, or tack on an extra two hours to his usual exercise routine. But he’s still careful — he occasionally politely declines dessert, and keeps his workouts to an hour every other day. These healthy adjustments don’t stop Kurt from complimenting his husband every morning, loving the way Blaine leans into him every time he does too much to give it up. And if all this means they spend more time on _hands on_ cardio than regular cardio, all the better.


End file.
